


Ms. Inky's After School Bad Boys

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Boypussy, Disguise, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Hypnotism, Incest, Inky, Inky the incubus, Loli, Lolicon, M/M, Mind Control, Pedophilia, Sex Magic, Shota, Transformation, Yaoi, hypno - Freeform, pedo, sissification, sissy daddy, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be boys, but these trouble makers will get a taste of something new when Ms. Inky takes charge of detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detention

“What to do, what to do?” a voice said looking at different monitor like holes on a wall. 

“Tag, your it!” a boy says tagging a red head boy with glasses as he runs away, another boy pushes the little red head down and runs off. The little boy gets up and runs after the two boys.

The little boys play on a school playground, it seems like it is recess...

“This might be interesting.” says the voice as the scene fades. 

-back on the playground- 

“Come on I tagged you,” the little red head boy whined... The boy was a bit on the scrawny side, his bright red hair looked as if it flared in the son. The boy was wearing brown cargo shorts, a tucked in plain white button up shirt (even the top was buttoned up), brown shoes, white knee high socks and black rimmed glasses... with white tape in the middle to keep it from fully breaking.

“What, wittle Collin gonna cry?” the larger boy said making crying motions with his fists... The larger boy was about a head taller then the other boys in school. This made him feel different so he picks on other kids to make himself feel better.

“No, but I got you teddy!” the red head Collin (10) spat out. 

“Whatever I’m tired of this game anyways.” The boy said pushing Collin aside. The black haired boy had on black shorts, a black shirt with a white skull on it, black and white shoes(one with a messy knot and the other not tied up). Though Teddy (11) was taller then most boys his age, he was still a skinny kid.

“Yeah, we’re tired of this game.” said Teddy’s shadow and self proclaimed best friend... 

“Come on Nicky.” The tall boy said. 

Nicky (10) was a messy kid his dirty blond hair was stringy and he always wore a ratty baseball cap to cover it up... He also wore ripped jean shorts, denim shoes, a plain white tank top. 

The boy was always hanging with Teddy and even though they teased him, Collin was always hanging with Nicky... So the three were considered the bad boys of Mrs. Trumby’s class.

The suddenly noticed that there was nobody in the yard anymore... The bell had rung but they were too busy with their game that they hadn’t noticed. 

-in the class room- 

The three boys burst in falling over each other... A second later they looked up at the old teacher... She looked extremely mad.

“My word! You boy will never learn!” she started “That’s it!! You three will serve detention today after school!!!.” The longer she talked the louder she got... The last words seemed to make the boy’s ears ring..

They made their way to their seat wondering why the teacher was so mean. 

-After school- 

“Here boy’s detention will be held in room 69.” Mrs. Trumby said pursing her lips.The boys took their detention slips and began to walk to room 69. 

When the three reached their destination the room was empty the sat down and began to talk... The longer they talked the louder they got until it sounded like they were yelling.

Suddenly they heard a loud thud, they got quite and looked toward the front of the room... There sitting at the desk was a pretty teacher with dark (almost black) lipstick. The dark lips with the eye shadow, and thin glasses made her look menacing, at least Collin thought so... But she was smiling the whole time.

The other two boys instantly fell in love with her. Teddy loved women with large breasts and she kinda took the cake, her large almost F cups were the largest they’ve ever seen. Her black hair was in a bun, her fair skin made it the perfect contrast to her dark hair and dark make-up. The only thing Teddy didn’t like was that she was wearing an old fashioned dress... He thought it made her look too covered up... Though the dress did accentuate her large boobs, thin waist, wide hips and fine bubble butt.

“My name is Miss Inky.” she said writing her name on the board... For some reason the tail for her “y” looked like a spaded tail... 

Collin thought this was odd, he also noted that every word she said seemed dirt or sexy for some reason... So much so he was getting turned on. 

“Ok, kiddies it is time to start your detention.” She stood up and put one hand on her hip making her hip stick out more and making her look even more sexy. 

“Wait I thought we were in detention.” Collin said, blushing from staring at her hips for what he considered too long.

“No, no, no” She said waging her finger and shaking her head, “This detention will be different, each of you will help me with something.” she said handing out a slip of paper to each boy. “You will each go to the room I have given you, and you will wait for me.” she said in her too sexy voice.

Confused, they still went along with her instructions.

to be continued...


	2. Nicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky needs to learn biology, Ms. Inky gives him a test that will enlighten him.

Nicky went to room 55, it looked like a science lab... He wasn’t sure but he didn’t think they even had a science lab in school, though to be fair Nicky still doesn’t know there is a library in the school.

As soon as Nicky entered the room he turned around and saw Ms. Inky close behind. He was ecstatic to have “alone” time with the hot teacher. 

“This lesson will see how much science you know...mainly biology.” she said as she bit her lushes lips... The juices dripped down her mouth and this made the boy instantly hard. Ms Inky smiled knowing the tiny tent was her fault. 

“Ok you need to read that book, and I will test you on the first chapter.” She said slamming a book in front of him. 

The sound snapped him out of lala land and back the present. He was a bit startled with the size of the book... ‘But anything for her’ Nicky thought.

The boy tried to read but Ms. Inky was being a bit distracting... She sat on her desk and raised her dress up to check of runs in her stockings... Nicky noticed she was wearing garter belts. Next she leaned in to see what chapter he was on (apparently still on chapter 1). Her boobs almost smacked him in the face as she did this, so again he didn’t get very far. Another time she bent over to riffle though a bottom shelf, giving him a perfect view of her bubble butt through her dress. 

“Time.” she said and though she said it as plain as she could, it startled the boy... He was lost in all the sexy things she was doing the whole time. 

“B-but-” he began to stammer.

“Sorry but time is up.” she said in a strict manner. 

The boy felt defeated as his face slumped onto his hands.

“Ok first questions,” she positioned her self right in front of him, her legs spread open. “What is the body’s most exposed erogenous zone.” she said, her lips getting closer to his face.

“T-th-t-t-t-the l-l-l-li-lips.” he sputtered out dumbly.

“Correct,” she said giving him a nice soft kiss on the lips.

The boy felt like he would melt away. 

“Next question,” she said sitting up right practically hitting him with her boobs, he felt her nipples against his cheek. “Name a female erogenous zone.” 

“Boobs!” he screamed as if the word was vomited out. 

“Good,” Ms. Inky said sexily as she pulled her top open exposing her bare chest, it seems she was not wearing a bra... She pushed the he chest into the boy’s face. 

Nicky was in heaven this beautiful teacher was doing everything he wanted her to. 

“Next question.” this time all of Nicky’s attention was given to the unsaid question. 

“What is the most erogenous part of a male,” she asked. 

“their dick!” the boy said “oops I mean their penis.” he tried to correct himself.

“Sorry that is incorrect.” she said and then she snapped her fingers. 

Suddenly the boy had no more shorts or underwear. He tried to cover up but his hands would not leave the table.

“The correct answer is the prostate.” She said smiling. 

“What’s that.” He asked stupidly.

“You will soon find out.” She said with a wink. Nicky was even more confused but still turned on, because Ms Inky’s boobs were still hanging out. So he over looked the fact that he couldn’t move his hands and that his shorts and underwear was gone. 

“Next question.” she said, now with a slight smile. “can a boy feel good, when playing with their nipples?” 

Nicky smiled he knew this one, “No” he said with confidence. He watched some porn and none of those porn had men playing with their nipples, only girls did that. 

“Wrong,” and she snapped again and the boy’s shirt disappeared. The boy was feeling really strange now, being naked in front of his teacher. 

But this time Ms. Inky turned the boy in his seat his hands gravitated toward his lap, like the table, they were stuck there... But she licked and sucked his nipples. The boy moaned as the teacher did this. What he didn’t notice was that his nipples became slightly puffier. 

After she was done she kissed him again, this time it made his lips puffy too. “Next question.” Nicky was feeling worried now he didn’t think he would get the next one wrong too.

“Can a woman have a dick?” 

“No!” he said, from all the porn he saw there was not one woman with a dick. He felt confident in this answer but his face lost color when she spread her legs and pulled down her panties... A 9in cock sprang free, hitting the boy in the face. 

Ms. Inky smiled as the boy’s eyes could not leave the thick shaft... He heard a snap and he wondered what that was... But no sooner then he thought that than he began to choke a little. The boy was supried that he was sucking the dick in front of him... Not only that but he was enjoying it? The feel, the taste, the way it pushed down his throat. 

No, he though, this was gay... I don’t like this, I don’t like the way the thick shaft scrapes my throat, I hate the salty sweet liquid coming from the tip of the juicy penis... This more his teacher pushed into his throat the more of his male defiance faded... It was as if Ms. Inky was fucking the man out of him. 

With a pop, she pulled her cock out of his mouth... The boy wanted more but he felt like he shouldn’t want this... Strange, he thought. 

Again the boy didn’t notice it but his body was changing, his hips were now wider his butt was bubblier and his hair became softer, silkier and longer.

“Next question.” She said, using his lips to wipe a little precum from the tip of her cock. “At what speed does a dildo need to move at to make a boy a gay pussy boy?" 

The boy looked confused... “What’s a dildo?” he asked innocently. 

“This is a dildo.” she said tapping the table. A dildo suddenly appeared it looked like it was connected to something. 

The boy was so stunned he didn’t answer the question. 

“No answer?” she snapped and the boy suddenly found himself squatting on the table, the dildo right a the entrance of his hole... The boy did not understand what was going to happen until he felt the dildo moving.

“No, this is gay!” he said as the plastic toy slowly piston in and out of his little hole... The boy began to moan, he didn’t want it to, but it felt good.

“By the look on your face, I would say the dildo hit your prostate.” Ms. Inky smiled

So this was his prostate... His erogenous zone... This was bad, he- he liked it... He wanted it to go faster... As the dildo began to pick up speed, more and more of his manliness began to get fucked right out of him. 

“Yes, fuck me!!” he screamed. “Fuck my butt.” 

Suddenly the toy stopped and disappeared. The boy was desperate to have more cock in him... He wanted it... No he needed it.

“It looks like it just needed to go THAT fast.” 

Nicky turned around and spread his bubbly ass to Ms. Inky “Please fuck my butt.”

“No, no, no.” the boy looked disappointed, “You need to call it a pussy, a boy-pussy or a boyhole.” 

Nicky smiled as said with a smile “Please fuck my boyhole.” 

Ms. Inky could hear the need in his voice... So she slowly pushed her 9inches into the boy’s hole... Nicky moaned as she stretched his anal ring... And even more as he felt the thick cock fill him up. 

“Yes fuck my bu- boypussy!!!” he screamed as he pushed back to meet her thrust. 

Soon he was on top of her riding her cock as his little cock bounced with his tiny balls... He felt it, it was coming, he eyes rolled back and he pushed himself down on to the wonderful cock, the boy arched his back as he sprayed his spunk all over himself and the table.

Nicky’s face was frozen in a slutty cum-face as he came and came... The boy came so much he went crazy with lust, screaming “My boypussy, my boypussy, I love cock in my boypussy!!!!!”

to be continued...


	3. Collin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collin will learn the sensual side of art...

Collin still seemed confused as he walked into an unfamiliar room... He was sure they didn’t have a art room this big, he didn’t have time to contemplated it too long though cause as soon as he entered the room Ms. Inky soon followed.

“Have a seat,” Ms. Inky said in her way too sexy voice. “For your detention, you will help me with an art project.” 

“First things, first...” she said as she went behind a changing screen. The light hit the screen in a way that showed the little red head everything. He saw how perky and and gravity defiant her boobs were. Even for a smart kid this made all his suspicions of her temporally disappear. 

She walked out from behind the screen, yup it was true she was naked... Well her top was, she seemed to have half a toga on. She walked to the center of the room and sat on what looked like a broken marble column on top of a large white sheet covering the floor, surrounded by cans.

“W-wha-ha-what d-d-d-do you want m-m-me to do?” he asked. 

“I need you to paint me,” she said with both hands on her hips. 

“I-I can’t p-” the boy was about to say. 

“No, I need you to put paint on me.” she laughed a bit as she opened a can and put her finger in slowly dripping the purple color on her pail skin. “I will be the canvas and you will finger paint on me.”

After the shock of this revelation, the nerdy red head ran to the paint cans and quickly opened them. He slowly began to paint her body one finger at a time... Carefully tracing her curves.

He sat on her thigh as he painted her shoulders... Being so bold as to lick her nipple, when she did not attempt to stop him, he decided her body was her playground... The only place she would not let him touch was her crotch, but he was fine with that for now. 

The boy experimented, kissing her lips getting paint all over the back of her neck, then he again licked and nibbled her boobs and nipples... It seemed like hours before he even noticed he was naked himself... But it didn’t matter he was traversing a woman’s body and he didn’t care. Soon finger painting became body painting.

The boy humped her leg as he kissed her again, his small body trying as hard as it could to discover every inch of this willing body.

Her body was soon cover in rainbow colors and he was rubbing his tiny dick between her massive boobs. After what seemed like forever Collin finally dry cums and passes out in Ms. Inky’s arms.

The boy wakes up but now he and Ms. Inky were now clean... Though Ms. Inky was still wearing a similar toga bottom.

“That was wonderful.” The topless teacher asked. 

It didn’t take long for Collin to realize he was still naked, he tried to cover up but Ms. Inky stopped him and smiled. The boy blushed and decided being naked with a hot topless teacher was not the worst thing in the world. The only thing he really hated about his body was his freckles, they seemed to collect around his butt, his shoulders, and a few on his chest. 

“It’s my turn to paint you.” she said with a canvas in front of her. “Pose for me.” she demanded. 

The boy began to do poses and the teacher seemed quick at painting, with every pose it would only take a minute or two to paint it... 

He posed with his legs spread, exposing his tiny penis and balls... This was the hardest pose he did. Another pose, he laid on his side with his butt toward her. He also tried kneeling forward and looking back, his butt again toward her. After many man poses, she finally told him she was done. 

“Can I see them?” Collin asked in a cute shy way.

“Of course.” Ms. Inky said with a giggle. 

He looked at canvas after canvas... The paintings looked life like but, the proportions were wrong. His butt was not that big, his chest was not so full, his nipples were not that puffy and his lips were not that-

The boy suddenly dropped the painting. When he looked at the painting of his lips he reached out to his own lips and noticed they were thicker, fuller... But how. It seemed every canvas he touched gave him the features on the painting, he touched his butt and hips they were fuller and his nipples were just as puffy as she painted them. 

“W-what’s happening to me?” he asked his teacher... Then he noticed the last few paintings and it scared him, it was him licking a dick, sucking it like he loved it. The next one was him caressing a cock as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The final painting was of him bouncing on a cock and his face showed pure glee. 

He thought he was glad that he didn’t touch those pictures... Though that dick looked really tasty- no what was he thinking that is not what boys do, but he did do it on the painting and it looked like so much fun, especially the way he licked and sucked on that cock.. It looked so juicy- Stop it, he thought.

“Its no use,” Ms. Inky said licking his ear, the shock turned him on and the picture of cocks and dicks flooded his mind. “It doesn’t matter if you didn’t touch the paintings, the fact that I painted them makes it so it will come true, so just give in and love cock.” she said as she pulled her toga bottom off revealing a thick 9in cock. 

That broke him he was on his feet sucking on her thick cock without a second thought. But she pushed him off her dick with a pop.

“Before you can handle this let me see what you can do with that.” she pointed to a muscular marble man sitting with his legs wide open, his back arched back and his arms behind him for support. 

The now sexy little red head slowly walked to the statue, he was still trying to fight the full transformation, but as soon as he climbed onto the statue and pushed the hard marble phallus into his virgin ass and hit that love button he was bouncing on the dick like there was no tomorrow. He was facing Ms. Inky as he smiled at her as he fucked himself onto the stone dick. 

“Dick is amazing!” he said as he did squats as he held onto the stone statue’s waist... Both arms behind him.. His tiny dick bouncing and waving in the air. 

Then he began to feel something, it was intense like when he fuck his teacher’s tits, but stronger... He was hitting his prostate with every squat, and on the strongest one, he pushed down and stayed there. Unable to move, as thick streams of cum squirted from his tiny dick.

“Tha wash sho awshum.…” he said in a slurped language... It seemed he fucked himself dumb. “I lob dick sho mush.” he declared slumping over but still impaled on the stone cock so he did not fall over. Ms. Inky did pull him off the marble dick and laid him on to the marble column not too far from them. 

“That’s good sweetie, because you did such a good job, you get to suck on my cock.” Ms, Inky said.

The tired boy just opened his mouth and willingly excepted the 9inch cock... He allowed Ms. Inky to use his mouth like a pussy, it was like the most natural thing... The boy thought his mouth and ass was meant for cocks and dicks... Yeah that was why his mouth was so easily used... He was so luck to find his reason for being, he thought as the cock pushed deep in his throat. 

After a while the boy regained his strength and he stroking and sucking his teacher’s cock as natural as a whore would. 

“Ok sweetie, that’s enough.” she said pushing his head back “Let me try that ass of yours.” she said.

The boy laid on his back with his legs to his chest, he wanted to see his teacher fuck him... He still thought her boobs were awesome. 

“Here I go.” She said into his ear... Her soft breasts was covering his entire top half until she began to push in and pull up. 

The boy played with her breast and nipples as she fucked him deep and hard. 

“I am a dick slut, I love cock in my butt-”

“No,” she said not slowing down “that is your pussy.” 

The thought intrigued him, he was smart enough to know girls had pussies and guys had dicks... Though he thought of Ms Inky as an exception... He never would have thought of his ass as a pussy... But it made sense, it was being fucked like a pussy, a thick dick was pushing in and out of it right now he thought... It was right to call his butt a pussy a boy pussy.

“YES PLEASE FUCK MY PUSSY!!!” he screamed as he pushed his pussy toward the teacher’s dick 

In his mind he repeated “I have a pussy, I have a pussy, I have a boy pussy!!” it was like his mantra... He was a boy with a pussy. 

As he thought this a familiar feeling came over him he was gonna cum again, though it was different this time. Ms. Inky’s hot cock in him made him feel more sexual. And it happened he began to cum all over his chest and her chest. But unlike the stone cock the fucking did not stop he was getting fucked even though he was cumming and it made him cum more it was as if his cum was getting fucked right out of him... And any male thought he had no matter how small, it was all fucked away... All that remained was a sexy red headed fem boy that loved cock. This was Collin’s thought as he came over and over covering most of his and his teacher’s chest with thick white cum.

to be continued...


	4. Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy will be cooking up some sexy time with Ms. Inky.

Teddy was excited, he wanted to make a good impression on the new teacher. This was all he was thinking as he entered the room... 

It looked strange... He had never seen a place like this before. There were six tables, like islands separated by threes in each row. And there were ovens and stove tops around the walls. The boy barely took it all in before Ms. Inky walked in behind him. 

“Please take a seat.” she said in her overly sexy voice. The boy quickly did as he was told.

“Good, now I need your help.” The boy got really excited, he really wanted to “help” her. 

“If you do a good job, I will reward you.” now if any other teacher said this, it would sound like they would get extra credit or something... But the way Ms. Inky said it, it seemed like they would get so much more. 

So the boy was the most obedient he’d ever been in his life.

“We are going to make three dishes,” she said, “cookies, short cake and a popsicle.” she said.

“First the cookies, first pre-heat the oven to 350 degrees.. I will get the dry ingredients, you will get the wet ingredients.” the way she said “wet” made the boy hard... He tried to hide it but Ms. Inky saw the tent in his shorts, and giggled. 

The boy grabbed eggs, butter, some water and vanilla extract... Ms. Inky brought the flour, white sugar, brown sugar, salt, baking soda and chocolate chips. 

“Your so helpful.” she said kissing him on the cheek close to his lips. The boy was reeling from this kiss but returned back to earth, when she called to him.

Soon they began to cook, she asked for the ingredient one by one, mixing the wet ingredients well then mixing the wet ingredients in a separate bowl... Once bother were well mixed she added the dry ingredients to the wet ones... Teddy thought she moved with extraordinary grace.

“Get me a cookie sheet and some wax paper.” she said and he did as he was told. 

She made balls of cookie dough and place them about 1 1/2 inches to 2 inches apart from each other than she placed them in the oven. After roughly 10 mins they were done... After a bit of cooling they ate some. 

“You did an excellent job.” she said hugging him, smothering him with her boobs. Then she bent over and kissed him deep and long... The boy was in heaven. 

“Let us start with the next dish... But oh my,” she said looking at her now flour covered dress. “This won’t do at all.” she said as she took her top off. “There that’s better.” the woman had no bra...

Teddy was shocked too see her like this, he thought he was the luckiest kid ever.

“Your shirt is dirty too, you should take that off,” she suggested and he quickly complied.

Soon both of them were in aprons, Ms. Inky’s boobs were struggling to stay in the flimsy fabric. 

“The next recipe will be easy,” she winked, the word “easy” almost sounded like slutty the way she said it. “Grab me some heavy cream and strawberries sweetie.” she said as she grabbed some instant biscuit mix and sugar. 

“Here’s the are the heavy cream and strawberries.” The boy said as if he had just come back from a long quest.

“Thank you.” she said kissing him on the lips again. 

After the kiss, she put the mix and some sugar in a bowl and added some cold water until it just came together... She put the clumps of dough onto a well oiled baking sheet and put them in the oven, that was already pre-heated from the cookies. 

Then she mixed the heavy whipping cream with a hand mixer until it had soft peeks... Than she added sugar and beat it until she had stiff peeks. 

They both began to cut the strawberries, she taught him how to cut them by getting behind him and guiding his hands, her boobs were pressed against his head the entire time. Though his strawberries were rougher than hers, she rewarded him with another kiss. After the kiss they coated the berries with sugar until they glistened.

By now the shortcake was done... They looked like rocks, but when she cut them open they looked fluffy... After waiting for the cake to cool they scooped the whipped cream inside the cake and then topped it with berries and then did the same to the top. 

After eating the dessert Ms. Inky looked at her dress and said “Oh my, I did it again.” as she pulled off her dress though she did have on some panties. “You should get rid of your dirty clothes too.” she said... The boy’s look had changed from before he put on the apron... His hips were wider his, lips thicker, his but bubblier and his face was more girly... Right now he could be mistaken for a girl. Though he didn’t notice a thing. 

The boy quickly pulled off his shorts and for some reason he was compelled to take off his underwear too. But he didn’t think too much of this. Because Ms. Inky was going to reward him.

The teacher took the top of the apron off exposing her bare chest... “These are yours to play with for a while.” she said and Teddy did not hesitate he began to squeeze her boobs and play with her nipples. 

“Calm down, you’ll rip them off,” she said sweetly, the boy calmed down and slowly kneaded the large mammars.

The woman then pulled up the boy’s apron and began to give him a boob fuck... The boy was about to cum when she stopped. Teddy wanted to complain but he didn’t want her to get mad and stop all of this. 

“That will be all for now,” she winked. “Now for the next treat.” she said. 

She told the boy to get some Jello pudding, vanilla and chocolate... They mixed the them in separate bowls adding more milk then they asked and then they poured them into thin popsicle molds... The class had a flash freezer so it was ready in 8min instead of 6hrs. 

Ms. Inky took a vanilla pop and began to suck on it... Teddy began to do the same with a chocolate pop... The boy liked the feel some how... It was good... But that’s gay he thought. Though that did not stop him from enjoying the feeling of it in his mouth... 

“You seem to like that.” she said as she licked the dripping popsicle from his lips... As she did this they began to make out again... Her hand slowly making its way to the boy’s wet butt hole, slowly she pushed a finger into his hole, he moaned a little- 

He suddenly pushed back “No that’s gay.” he said simply.

“Not really.” Ms. Inky said pointing to a mirror. “Since you are so cute, you need your little boy hole played with.” 

He looked at the mirror that some how appeared from nowhere. He saw a really cute girl in a pink apron. She had black curly-Qs and a really cute face... but when he moved she moved... It was him! He pulled up his apron to check if his dick was still there... It was but it was smaller now, he used to be about 2inches now he was barley 1inch...

See someone this cute needs their little boy hole played with... It was true his but felt lonely for some reason... There was an aching a wanting... So she slowly allowed Ms. Inky to put her finger up his little hole. 

It felt crazy good, she wiggle her finger and slowly rubbed a spot in him that felt really good... The girly boy began to push back onto her finger... Suddenly she pulled out and replaced it with a cold slimy thing, she was putting one of the popsicle up his butt... This was a completely different feeling after the cold shock, it began to feel good and he pushed back, fucking himself on the popsicle...

“That’s it slut, fuck that popsicle.” Ms. Inky said 

Until that moment he didn’t realize that he was moving his hips and she was just holding the popsicle... Oh no I’m a slut, the boy thought, I am a boy slut that likes it up my ass, my girly boy hole.. The more he thought this the more he liked the thought of being a boy slut... 

As the popsicle melted Ms. Inky pulled it out and turned the boy over, The teacher began to lick the boy’s hole. 

“Yeah!” Teddy squealed “lick my boy hole, lick my slutty boy hole!!” he screamed

“You know you can also call it a pussy...” she said as she dove her tongue back into his hole. 

“Oh please lick my pussy.” When he said this it made his boy pussy tingle.. that was a good name for it... Now that his dick was small and useless he could feel good with this boy pussy- there it was again as if it was a pet responding to a name. “I need my pussy fucked!” he tried to just think it but he said it out loud... Shouting in fact. 

“If that’s what you really want.” Ms. Inky said giving his little hole one last lick. The teacher stood up and pulled off her apron, it seemed she pulled off her panties sometime ago too... 

But what Teddy saw made him so excited... A 9 inch penis... A thick cock that could be stuffed into his newly found pussy... “Please I need my pussy stuffed with dick!” he begged.

“Since you asked so nicely.” she slowly pushed her way past his anal ring and then, inch by inch she filled him up, just as he asked for. 

“Oh fuck me!” he said 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Ms. Inky replied. And she began to fuck the boy deep and hard... 

“That’s it my pussy loves it!!” he said laughing and moaning... “I am a boy with a pussy and I love it!!!” he said as he pushed back to meet with his teacher’s thrust. 

“Now you will need to get as many cock in your boy pussy as you can.” she said in his ear 

“Yes I am a boy slut, and that is what my boy pussy is for.” he said.. This was his truth now and he was loving it... He needed to get his daddy to fuck him... He was always such a big guy... That janitor that looks at the kids wired... The cute police officer that used to bust him for every little thing... Maybe he wanted to get the man’s attention... What if he wanted to fuck him too... The though drove him wild and made him cum all over the floor.

“Now, now... Boy sluts clean up after themselves.” Ms. Inky said pointing at his pool of cum. 

The boy bent down and touched his tongue to the white liquid... As soon as it touched his tongue, the slut began to lap it up as if it was the best tasting thing in the world. The old him was gone and all that was left was this cock loving, cum drinking slut boy with a pussy.

to be continued... after a short intermission :)


	5. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short but needed I think, It will show the boys getting their new clothes from Inky.

The three boys suddenly found themselves in the classroom again, they were all sexy little shotas now and they were all naked. 

“What happened?” they all said at once.

“I will explain in just a minute but first.” She looked at Collin, the closest to her at the moment, and did a quick motion with her fingers.

Suddenly The little red headed boy was lifted from the ground and was surrounded with pink light. When the light disappeared the boy was full “dressed?” …though not really. The boy was had on really short overalls, it was more like denim panties concerted to a flap in the front and straps, his shirt was just a band of fabric across his chest, he also had on long thigh high socks, tennis shoe pumps (or pumps that look like tennis shoes). His glasses were now square and stylish and his hair was some shoulder length pigtails. He was a natural red headed cutie.

She motioned her hand again and the same thing happened to Nicky but after the pink light disappeared. The boy looked more like a sexy baby doll... He wore pink and white frilly gloves, a short pink frilly dress that barely covered his new puffy nipples, he had on white fuck-me-boots that went slightly above the knees and pink laces, he also had a pink bow in his honey blond hair and a pink choker with white frills that read boy-pussy. 

Teddy had changed the most, out of all of the boys he was the one that looked most like a girl, true the other tow were sexy little boys now, but Teddy looked like a sexy little girl. Again Ms. Inky made a motion with her hand and after the boy emerged from the light he looked like a sexy house wife. His dark curls were put up in a bun, he had on a black bra like cover over his chest that let his now puffy nipples poke out, he wore a sheer white apron, that did nothing to hide his red panties and black garter belt that held up his black stockings and red pumps... His face had light blush and red lipstick and he wore white pearls. 

They all looked sexy and they were ready and willing to take any cock... 

“There we go, my pretty little toys cannot walk around naked can they.” on the last word, Ms. Inky’s voice deepened... The female teacher transformed into a purple demon like figure. 

“My name is Inky.” he said with a wink and a bow, “Inky the Incubus.” 

“Thank you Mr. Inky.” Teddy said “thank you for opening my eyes to the glories of cock.” 

“Oh my, you are so welcome my little slut.” he said patting the girly boy on the head. “but I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything!” they all said. 

Inky smiled at his work, the were so well behaved “I need you to go to your families and spread the love of cock.” he said. 

They smiled and agreed... And with a wave of his purple hands they vanished each one instantly sent to their homes.

to be continued...


	6. Collin’s home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collin gets home soon his daddy and the rest of his family will never be the same again...

Collin found himself in his room, there were dinosaurs and science books and all the stupid thing we was into...

“Wow, I was so stupid.” he said out loud “Cock it the only thing that matters.” he said shunning his old life. 

His family consisted of his daddy, his brother and a younger sister all red heads, they also had a family dog, a boar-hound named Pinky. His daddy was a lumber jack, a tall red headed man with a lot of body hair. 

It seemed like his siblings were not home. Most likely over at some friends house. 

Like Inky’s magic, once he’s turned someone their body secretes a smell that turns other people once smelled... Though some times it takes a while to work. 

In the living room, Martin was watching TV when he began to smell a funky sweet odor... Like cum on a freshly washed sock. The big man began to change, his butt became bubblier his nipples became more sensitive and his lips became fuller... 

“Daddy?” a voice came from the hall. 

“Call, is that you?” The hulking man screamed back.

“Yes daddy...” Collin said.

“What’s with the “daddy” crap?” he said... The boy hadn’t called him that in a long while. 

“Oh come on daddy.” the boy giggled. 

The big man didn’t know it but the hair on his body began to shrink back into his body. Everything except his head. But the man still had no clue what was about to happen... Though he did feel more horny then he had ever felt in a long time. 

“Whatever, what happened at school today?” he said still not taking his eyes off the TV. 

“A lot of things daddy...” the boy said right next to his big daddy the boy climbed onto his daddy’s lap. 

“What the fuck boy!” The man said when he saw his little boy was wearing.

“What daddy, do you not like it.” the boy looked back at his daddy pouting. 

The man didn’t know what to do or say but his dick definitely did. The man’s cock could no longer take the sexy ass rubbing against it. He tried to push the boy away but, he really didn’t want to, so his attempt was weak and feeble. 

Collin was able to unzip his daddy’s pants and free his thick cock... His daddy’s cock was a great 8 inches and really fat. The boy took off his overalls (there was a couple of snap on buttons that he just snapped). So the boy’s bubble butt was now sandwiching his daddy’s thick cock. 

Martin was at his limit and he pushed the boy down and began to fuck him. 

“I’m sorry son but...” The man was at a loss for words.

“It’s ok daddy.” The boy said in between moans. “This is what my pussy is for.” 

The man could not believe his ears his son was talking dirty to him... But the more he fucked the ass the more he knew that his son was right, this was a pussy, it got wet like a pussy... Yes that’s what it was a pussy, a boy pussy... That was what pussies were for, for dick and to get fucked, and his son had the tastiest pussy of all. 

“Fuck me daddy, fuck your little boy... Plow his pussy good!” the boy begged. 

The man could not help but comply... So the man fucked his son deep and hard making sure to his the boy’s little love button. 

“Oh daddy, you are so good to my boy pussy!!” The boy screamed out

“Son your pussy is amazing!” the man said as he picked up speed “All it needs is-” the man came harder then he had ever came before... It was done the man was now a boy pussy lover. 

The two collapsed onto the floor. 

“That was great son, I am so glad that you let me taste your pussy,” His dad said. 

“Oh come on daddy, you have a pussy too.” 

“What!” the man said confused. 

“it’s right here.” the boys said as he put a couple of finger into the man’s now hairless ass. The man squealed as the boy began to rub his daddy’s prostate. 

“I-I have a pussy too?” the man said as he pushed back at his son’s fingers. “Y-your fingers feel nice son, but if I really have a pussy I need a real cock to fill it.” the man said.

“Silly daddy.” the boy said “Pinky!” the boy called out. The dog running... Collin fingered his ass a little to get some of his wetness from his ass cheeks and he let Pinky lick them. Through Inky’s magic the dog instantly knew how to fuck a human. The boy lead the dog behind his daddy... And the dog slowly entered the man’s ass. It wasn’t long before the dog was fucking the man of the house. 

“I have a fucking pussy!” the man said over and over again... The boy smiled cause he knew how his daddy felt, realizing you have a pussy. 

-outside- 

Mike and Anna were coming home from playing with their friends when they got to their door step the began to smell a funky sweet smell... They didn’t know what it was but they began to change anyways... Mike a high school jock suddenly had wider hips, his lips became fuller and his butt became more round. 

Anna the family’s youngest also changed, she became a bit more sexy, with some hips (her ass was a bubbly as it was gonna get) and her lips slightly puffed. 

They opened the door and walked in not really taking in what was going on. Until the door closed... Their brother was a sexy little thing with cum coming out of his ass and their dad was bent over getting fucked by their pet dog.

“What the fuck is going on!” Mike yelled. But before he could yell again Collin pulled the jock down and kissed him deep and hard this made the already horny boy become even harder. 

“I have a pussy!” their dad said. 

“Wait what is going on?” Mike said breaking his kiss with his brother. 

“I showed daddy he had a pussy too.” the boy said bending over, pulling his brother down with him. “See like mine.” the older boy looked at his brother’s cum drenched hole and he could not help but want to fuck it. Soon The boy was fucking his brother.

“Oh fuck, Collin I love your pussy!” said the teen

“Anna baby come here.” the father said as Pinky still fucked him. 

The little girl was scared but she was horny too she wanted to rub her crotch on something. So she walked up to her daddy. 

“Let me see your pussy, while Pinky fucks my pussy.” he said as if he was proud to be fucked by a dog... But really he was just proud to be finally using his pussy the right way.

The little girl began sat on the coffee table in front of her daddy, she pulled off her pants and panties... Though she was a little scared she wanted to know why her crotch was feeling like this, her loins were hot, almost burning..

“Here daddy.” she said as she spread her young legs. 

“Ohhh... Daddy’s little girl has one hot pussy...” he said, literally... He could feel her heat on his face... 

The man began to lick her little hole but soon he felt something grow... It was her clit, it was big and getting bigger. Martin focused on her clit as it grew bigger and bigger... Soon the man felt like he was sucking as small dick, then he felt like he was sucking a normal dick. It just kept growing until the tiny girl was sporting a 8inch dick... It was not as thick as her daddy’s but it was just as long 

This strange occurrence did not detour the man from sucking her girl cock... It was amazing his little girl had a large cock and this was one more cock in the house to fuck their pussies, Martin thought.

Meanwhile Mike was fucking his little brother.

“That’s it bro fuck my pussy hard!” Collin yelled. His brother’s cock was not as large or as thick as his daddy’s but it was a cock so it belonged in his pussy. The teen’s 7inch penis was hitting his brother’s love button hard and often... It made the boy cum once already but Collin knew that his pussy was not done until it made the dick happy... So the boy hung in there until- Suddenly the boy’s pussy was filled with hot teenage spunk. And the young boy passed out with a silly grin on his face. 

As Mike rested he heard his little sister and daddy... He began to nod off to sleep...

“Suck my girl cock daddy!” she said, 

Mike was too tired to see what they were talking about, he didn’t care he had the best orgasm of his life and he was satisfied, this was his thought as he fell asleep. 

Martin sucked for all he was worth but he could not make his little girl cum. But as he tried he felt Pinky flood his pussy with doggy cum... It was what he was looking for, when his son was fingering his man pussy... The satisfaction of getting his pussy bred...

“I know you need a pussy to fuck, baby girl.” The man said but he was knotted to Pinky and could not offer his own pussy.

He soon noticed his muscular son laying on the floor. “Collin!” he called out, “Anna needs to fuck a pussy and I think your brother needs help finding his.” ht man said from behind the couch “I’d help but Pinky is not done with my pussy.” he said as he felt more doggy cum flowing into his pussy.

Collin looked over the couch and saw his sister’s new cock, the boy smiled. 

“Hey” the boy shook his brother “Hey Mike!” he said as he shook his brother again. Rousing his muscular brother. 

“Anna needs to use your pussy.” the boy said as his brother blinked, trying to wake up again.

Mike was not too sure what his brother was talking about until he got hit in the face with the heavy thick dick of his sister.

“What are you talking about, I don’t have a pussy.” Mike said.

“Yes you do!” yelled his father from behind the couch.

“It’s right here,” Collin said as he and his sister lifted the sleepy teen’s legs, and the boy slowly fingered his brother’s teen hole. 

As if electricity shot up his ass, the teen realized that his ass might be a pussy... And as soon as his brother began to rub his teen prostate he knew he had a pussy.

“Oh fuck, I do have a pussy.” he said half confused. 

“Ok sis, you need to fuck him slowly first.” Collin said guiding his sister’s anaconda into his brother’s boy hole. 

Mike’s eyes widened as his ass hole let the thick cock in... It was a strange feeling, as if he had been using a muscle wrong his entire life... His sister filled him with her giant girl cock, and once she was balls deep in him he realized this was what his hole was for... Every other use was a secondary reason he was born with and ass... It was his pussy, it was for cock... It was always for cock... He wanted to punish himself for being so stupid all these years.. As he felt his sister fuck his pussy he knew this was the way it was meant to be him, on his back with a big cock in his pussy.

“Oh fuck sis fuck my pussy hard.” Mike said “Fuck my pussy deep sis I love your cock in may pussy!” he admitted.

She took his advice and fuck him like there was no tomorrow and the boy just moaned for more until she pushed deep into him and kept it there for a good second until she unloaded a huge load into his pussy... Mike’s eyes rolled back as he came hard... The feeling of being bred was something he was now and for always addicted to. 

Collin and Martin looked at Mike with awe... His first breeding they thought as they kissed each other... And then they kissed Anna. It was time to see if she had two pussies. 

The little girl pulled her cock out of her brother’s pussy... Collin began to lick Mike’s leaking pussy as Martin began to suck his daughter’s cock. He felt around and found her real pussy, it was right below her new dick.. So as he sucked her dick he fingered her pussy. It was way more flexible then it would have been with out Inky’s magic... Dangerous in fact but since she was infected with his magic all her holes would be able to take any size dick.

The more the man played with her pussy the more flexible it got, he was able to get three fingers into her young snatch... Soon Mike recovered and was fingering her little ass hole and that too was just as flexible.. 

The two men sat dick to dick as they lowered little Anna onto their cocks, it was a tight fit but soon she was bouncing on two hard cocks.

“Yeah fuck her daddy, fuck her Mike!” Collin said as he began to suck on her cock

“Daddy this is Ahhhh!!!!” was all the little girl could say... The feeling of being fucked in both holes at the same time was driving her insane. She could feel her daddy’s dick rub against her brother’s dick inside her and her brother’s mouth on her dick... She was lost in lust right now, she came many time from what seemed like every hole.

As Collin suck her sister’s thick cock Pinky strolled over and mounted the little boy... It was not long before they were all cumming at the same time. Anna had passed out about five minutes before but her cock and pussy was still cumming... Even Collin had passed out but Pinky was still fucking the boy. But they knew it was alright because a pussy was meant to be used by cocks... In fact this was what Collin was incoherently saying with every doggy thrust 

to be continued...


	7. Nicky’s home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky will find "sissy" runs in the family.

-Nicky’s home-

Now everyone at school thought that Nicky was poor, but actually his family was well off, mainly because of his mother, she’s a lawyer... His dad on the other hand stayed at home and took care of the house and family... He also has an older brother in high school that he shared a room with. 

So when Nicky suddenly appeared in his room out of thin air, his brother, Kevin was in their room... The boy stood there mouth agape. 

Now the boy had the door locked because he was whacking off to some porn he stole from his dad’s room. 

“Who-” the teen began to talk but he could not say anything else.. Because Nicky was already on the floor sucking the teen’s dick.

Nicky was glad that his brother had as nice thick 9 inch dick, he must have inherited it from their mother’s side because he once saw his dad jacking off and his dick was barely 6inches... 

“I love your dick Kevin...” Nicky said... This was when the teen realized it was his brother sucking his dick.

“Whoa Nicky?!” he said but he could not say anything else because his brother continued to suck his dick... And the way he handled his tongue was amazing... Actually he didn’t know why he was still letting him do this... But the longer he sucked his dick the more he didn’t care. 

The teen also didn’t notice his changes.. The boy was skinny but he began to gain muscles, a bubble butt, slight muscular hips and thick blow job lips.

Soon Nicky brought his brother to the edge... That was when he picked up the pace and really began to suck the teen’s dick in a matter of seconds Kevin was blowing his load into his brother’s girly mouth. 

“Kevin I need your help.” the boy said with some cum still hanging from his lips... The boy did this on purpose, to make his brother do what ever he wanted... And it worked.

-In his parent’s room- 

Tom, Nicky and Kevin’s dad was resting up from a long day of working around the house. He had his laptop and began to stroke himself under the covers... He was looking at dickgirl (or futa) porn, it was his favorite kind of porn... Not shemales, he didn’t like that they were males before... What he wanted was a beautiful woman that happened to have a dick. 

He actually wanted his wife to fuck him with a dildo but he was too chicken to ask... He also like cuckolding, he loved the thought of being dominated by a bigger cock than his... That was why he picked fights with his son, he once saw him in the bathroom peeing and his cock was huge... For a few nights he dreamed of his son forcing him down and fucking him... But he thought that was all in his fantasies. 

As the man closed his eyes and imagined a woman fucking him with a big cock. He didn’t notice his sons sneaking into his room... Though he did smell something weird, though he thought it was his own precum. 

“Ooh daddy you are naughty.” Nicky said right next to him. 

“What are you-” he was suddenly stopped by a dick in the mouth.

“So this is what you want daddy, a big dick?” Kevin asked “I can do that for you, but I don’t have the boobs.” the boy laughed. 

His sons surrounded him, Nicky pulled his covers off of him and and exposed his practically bursting 6inches in his hands... The man wanted his boner to go down but the taste of cock and the way his son was forcing it down his throat made him harder than he had ever been. 

The man began to change... It was first his lips became softer, the man’s blond hair began to grow and become softer (turning into pigtails), his face became softer and more girly, his hips widened, his butt became more bubbly and all the hair on his body became shrank into him making him soft and smooth... Tom’s transformation was so different that unlike most people, he could tell some of it was happening to him (especially the hair)... He was becoming feminized something he had always wanted 

Kevin was a little surprise by his dad’s drastic physical change but he did not worry too much about it, after fucking his brother’s hot mouth. He was more excepting of weird stuff... So he grabbed his father’s pigtails and began to fuck his mouth harder.

Nicky on the other hand began to suck his daddy’s penis...

-Outside the House-

Karin pulled up in her BMW, she had just finished a case that she had been working of a little over a year. And she was feeling good she was going to take the family out for victory a dinner. But when she entered the house there was no one there... Her husband would usually be there to give her a kiss and welcome him home. 

She called out for Tom, Kevin and Nicky but when no one answered, she became a little worried... She went up stairs to look for a any signs of life... When she got to the top of the stairs she heard some faint sounds coming from the end of the hall. 

She began to smell something, but she was so worried about her family, she ignored the scent and followed the sound... The closer she got the stronger the smell became, and the louder the sound got... 

She did not notice the changes to her body... Unlike her husband, there had only been slight changes, like her hips became a little more flared, her butt became rounder, her features became younger and softer and her lips became fuller... And her boobs became fuller. Actually the closer she got to her bedroom the bigger her boobs became, she started with large Cs but by the time she got to the door her boobs grew to large DDs.

Her focus was on the door in front of her, She heard sexual noises coming from the other side... But she was not expecting to see what she saw... Her husband (or at least some one that vaguely looked like him) was sucking on what looked like her eldest son’s cock and it was so big. Her little boy looked like he was sucking Tom’s penis.

Suddenly a heat hit her crotch... And almost unbearable heat... She felt her clit growing it rubbed against her panties and then her pants. She had to pull off her pants because it became too painful for her extremely sensitive clit.. No it was now a cock, if it wasn’t for the pain, the heat and the overwhelming lust taking over her, she would have been more surprised by the sudden appearance of a cock. 

Nicky was the first one to notice his mother... By now, she had taken off all her clothes and she was fingering her pussy while she stroking her new 9in. cock.

“Mommy!” Nicky shouted. 

Kevin and Tom suddenly noticed her too.

“Honey I-I...” Tom stammered.

“It’s ok honey,” she said getting up and walking over to him. “I know what you look up on your internet.” she said swinging her thick cock around. “I know you’re a sissy fag that wants a big cock... And I am finally able to give you that.” 

The woman grabbed her husband’s hair and flipped him around making him bend over their bed. She forced her thick cock into his ass, she was able to get half of the cock into his tiny hole, after a few more thrusts she was able to get the whole thing into his girly ass.

“Oh fuck, I love your dick honey.” The man said as the woman plowed his ass.

“You are just as fucking sissy aren’t you?” She said pulling his pigtails 

“Yes I am a fucking sissy that loves his ass fucked.”

“No daddy that is your pussy.” Nicky said.

“Yes! yes fuck my pussy!” Tom yelled out “Fuck my sissy pussy!”

As his daddy was being fucked Nicky bent over next to his daddy and pulled his bubbly cheeks apart. 

“Come on Kev, fuck my pussy too...” The little boy said. 

The teen didn’t need any more convincing he plunged his cock into his brother’s tiny hole... Since Nicky had “training” from Inky he was able to take the whole think in one go. So the teen was balls deep in his brother’s ass instantly.

“Your dick feels so good in my pussy!” Nicky said when Kevin was deep in his ass.

“If you liked that,” The teen whispered in the boy’s ear “then you’ll love this.” suddenly the Kevin began to pound the boy’s ass for all he was worth. 

“Oh my FUCKING G-” Nicky was interrupted by his brother’s next gear. The boy’s eyes rolled back into his head, and he began to drool. 

“I think you fucked him silly baby.” Karin said with a wink. “Let me see if I can do it to your daddy too.” 

She began to fuck the man faster and faster...

“Come on honey, how fast do I have to go before you make the same face?” she whispered in his ear. 

“More... More dick!” the man begged. “I love dick in my pussy!”

“So you say fag...” Karin said picking up the pace. 

“Yessssshhh.…” The man’s face contorted in the same silly face as his son.… “Ohhhh,,,, yessssshhhh...” and then he began to drool too.

“Oh fuck mom I’m close!” Kevin said as he slowed down a bit. 

“Hold on baby, mommy is close too, let’s cum together.” The woman said as she picked up the pace again, “Ok baby I’m... I’m...” Karin began to say... her son took the cue and began to speed up too and with a loud yell they both came. 

Tom’s eyes widened as he felt his ass being filled for the first time... If he had any manly thought left in his head they were just blown away... As he came again just from the feeling of being bred. After Kevin and his mother came into their pussies, the four of them fell into a heap of flesh... 

No one moved for nearly an hour.

“So little bro was it really that good?” the teen asked. 

“Of course, every pussy feels good when there is a dick in it.” The girly boy said in a nonchalant way.

“And you have such a nice pussy.” Kevin said rubbing his brother’s bubbly ass. 

“Oh, you have a pussy too bro.” Nicky said, quickly sitting up.

“What?” The teen laughed, “I don’t have a-”

The boy suddenly pushed his fingers into his older brother’s ass. The boy’s eyes widened... He was wondering if he really did have a pussy... 

“Mommy can show you that you have pussy?” The boy said playing with his mommy’s meat stick.

“Trust me, you’ll love your pussy.” The boy said with a wink.

Karin walked over behind her teen son, he was more handsome then he was before today but she didn’t care, she wanted his dick. “Ok baby, if I show you your pussy I want to fuck mine too.” the boy agreed.

His mother slowly pushed her cock into his hole... It felt weird to feel her cock push open his anal walls. She pushed through and soon she had stuffed all of her cock into the boy. Kevin was still not sure about this... It didn’t feel bad but that was all- until she began to move...

Back and forth, she pushed and pulled her cock in and out of his teen hole, the more she did this the more the boy enjoyed it and then she picked up the pace... Suddenly as she pushed in again she angled it downward... She hit his prostate. 

“Fuck!” just came out of his mouth... She took this as she hit his spot and she began to drill that spot hard and deep. 

“Mommy!” he began to cry “Mommy I have a pussy!!” he finally said. 

The woman did not let up she pounded his pussy over and over again until a hot flood poured into his newly found use for his hole... It was a pussy he know knew this for sure as he came harder now then he did in his brother’s pussy. He was meant to be fucked by cocks any cock as long as it can fill him up, he thought he was going to use his pussy from now on.

“That was great...” He said as he caught his breath.

“Ok baby, keep your promise and fuck mommy.” the woman said as she laid on her back and held her knees to her rather large chest...

It was true, he has a pussy but he also has a cock so he positioned himself over his mother’s sexy body and slowly dives into her folds... 

This was the first time her pussy was stretch in many, many years...

“Fuck, son you’ve got a huge cock.” she said looking straight at Tom... The man smiled and nodded his head to agree.

The man watched as her pussy stretched around his son’s thick cock... 

“That’s it boy fuck your mommy, Fuck her like your sissy daddy never could.” he said as he took his wife’s cock into his mouth so he could watch this superior cock fuck his wife good and hard. 

Nicky began to suck his mommy’s nipple as she got pounded by his brother... “Go Kevin, mommy needs this fuck, pound that cunt!” the little boy said as he let go of his mother’s tit and began to kiss her on the lips.

“I think mommy should be a slut..” Nicky said pitching her nipples. “since everyone here will give their pussy to any cock, I think mommy should be just as big of a slut as us.” the boy said kissing his mommy again. 

“You’re right baby, Mommy will be a good slut...” she said between her moans “Mommy will let her big black co-worker fuck her tomorrow!!” she said.

“Did you always wanted him to fuck you?” The boy asked looking at his daddy.

“Yes!” she screamed “I always wanted to be fucked by a bigger cock!” she said as Kevin thrusts hard making the word cock louder than she intended. “And I can tell by the bulge in his suit he has a massive cock,” she got lost in the thought of getting fucked by him...

“Oh, honey I always wanted you to be fucked by a bigger cock, and I would have loved to watched them stretch your pussy like this.” Tom said as he licked the length of her dick.

“Thank you honey, you always loved me... I promise I will fuck every cock in my firm... And I will bring home the biggest and fattest to fuck my slutty family.” 

“I love my slutty mommy.” Nicky said “Now mommy I want you to lick my balls.” the boy said as he lowered his tiny penis and balls right into her mouth. And he began to ride her face. 

Watching his little brother thrust into his mother’s slutty mouth... This was it, he unloaded his hot load into her stretched cunt. The boy felt his mommy cum for the... Actually he had lost count of her orgasms at 8. 

This time when he came in her, she came from both her pussy and her dick making a sperm rain on her, her husband and her son and new lover. 

“That was fantastic...” Kevin said. 

“Daddy if you really wanted to be a cuckold, you’d eat her bull’s cum from her mommy pussy.” 

The man smiled and did just that, Everyone else watched lovingly as the pigtailed sissy of a father ate his son’s cum from his wife’s pussy... This family was closer then ever...

to be concluded...


	8. Teddy's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's family was a testosterone filled mess... but soon...

Teddy’s home life was hard, he had three older brothers, two in middle school and one in high school. His father was a construction worker, so he only worked 5-8 months out of the year... With all testosterone in the house Teddy never had a chance to be a kid, he was teased or bullied if he let out the slightest bit of emotion... 

So there he was In his room, which he shared with his older twin brothers, luckily they weren’t there. His older brother was not home either, all three had some kind of practice after school. 

The little boy looked round and smiled, he knew his family was going to change... And he loved it, he hated being a bully, he hated being tough... He wanted to do what he wanted (though now that was to get as much dick as he could take). 

-In the living room-

Richard, his father, was drinking again, he often did this when he was not working, he was good at not drinking when he had a job though. So for a few months of the year he didn’t drink and he was less of a bastard... Yes his father often acted like an asshole when he got drunk... 

Now how Inky’s magic works is; the body odor that comes from his turned servants, has the ability to change those (especially those with a personal relationship to the servant), making them go through certain stages, the first being a horny state, the next a physical change, and the final stage is the fuckable stage... This stage gets their asses ready to be fucked.

Once Teddy appeared, Richard didn’t know it but he began to change... He was feeling horny, and by the time the boy reached the TV room his body had changed ever so slightly... The man was big and buff, almost like a wrestler, he was buff but now his waist had shrunk a bit and his but became more round... 

“Daddy...” the boy called out in his now girly voice. “…Daddy...” 

“Who the fuc- T-Teddy?” Richard said not sure of what he was seeing. 

He could tell it was his son, for some reason... Though for the life of him he was not sure why, what he saw was almost assuredly was a girl, but deep down he knew it was his little boy Teddy.

“What the fuck happened to you boy?” he said not really wanting to hear the question.

The man was getting mad, he never wanted any of his boys to be gay, it made something in him boil.

“Get that faggot stuff off right now!” He said... Though what he was really bad at was he had a rock hard boner just by looking at his now girly son. 

“Please daddy, don’t!” the boy pleaded.

“Are you telling be what to do in my own house, you fag!” 

There is another trick to Inky’s magic... There are two ways of making a sissy, the first way is the person was a sissy to begin with deep down inside, the second... He puts a special spell on those he takes special interest in, usually they have an overly testosterone filled household... This special spell makes anyone that wants to hurt him or is super homophobic, into the last thing they want to be... a sissy and transfers their dick size to the person that was originally turned. 

The man began to feel ill. Suddenly his son was covered in pink light and it shot to Richard. In no time the man was changed... He was thin and soft, his hair suddenly grew and was styled in a pony tail... A blond pony tail with pink tips, his clothes changed into long white gloves, with pink bows on the wrists, his had on garter belts and stockings with frills on the top and a pink bow on his now tiny cock.

The man’s body was almost half its original size, before he was pushing 6feet and 280 pounds of muscle... He was now 5feet even and barley 100lb. the man’s hips and form in general was completely female, all except his little- 

The biggest suprise to Richard was that his penis was now only an inch long (hard). He wondered where his 8inch cock went... He looked over and saw his son, still wearing the same clothes but now he could see an 8inch cock through his see-through apron...

Once the man saw the cock he instantly turned and pulled his now bubbly ass cheeks apart... He looked back and saw his son moving in. 

“No! Don’t do it Teddy, please don’t fuck me with that thing!” the man pleaded.

But the boy could not help it, this was an automatic response, a punishment he knew he had to carry out. 

“Fuck Teddy if you don’t get away from me I swear I’l-” the man was not able to finish his sentence, when the boy pushed his new sized dick into his daddy. 

Richard was expecting pain but nothing... It felt weird...

“Please son take it out, I don’t like it!” the man lied, it was feeling a little good but he knew this was not was a man should feel no, he was supposed to make a woman feel like this.. He was supposed to make their hole melt as it his dick went in and out... Oh soooo good... 

“NO!” The man stated trying to struggle to take back his manliness...

Then it happened the boy his his daddy’s prostrate.

“FUck SON OH YEAh!” Richard let out against his will, it was as if his son had hit a fag button, Richard though... “I have a fag button” he said out loud.

“No daddy you are just finding out you have a pussy.” The boy said a he plowed the same spot again making his daddy squeal with delight. 

“No...” he said weakly “I don’t have a p-” The boy hit his love button again. “Oh fuck I have a pussy!!!” the man finally said as he pushed his ass back into his son’s big cock. 

“Fuck my pussy son!!!” Richard said, lust was all that mattered. He truly wanted to be fucked now his manliness had gone with that last thrust... His ass was now forever a pussy.

-outside- 

The three boys had just pulled up to their driveway. They instantly smelled the strange odor as they opened the car but they thought is was just one of the other guys so they payed it no mind.

The closer they got to the front door the stronger the smell... And by the time they reached the front door they had physically changed, but no one was really looking at each other enough to see the changes... 

Paul the oldest, didn’t change too much he was a jock, though he had a flat ass before, now his butt was bubbly and firm, his hips had shrunken just a bit, his nipples were a bit thicker and his lips had gotten a bit thicker too. 

KC (short for Kevin Clark) was one of the twins, his butt also became bubblier, his waist also thinned out, but his lips were always kinda puffy (the twins were both insecure about that) so they did not change... His nipples did get a bit more sensitive. 

CK (short for Carlton Kelly) the other half of the twins... Unlike his twin CK wanted to be more feminine, he would give everybody an even harder time if he saw this in anyone else, he bullied everyone to hide his own insecurity... So his body changed even more then the others... His waist and figure became more feminine, his butt became rounder and more shapely, his chest became slightly bigger like A-cups, and his face became more feminine as well. Finally his hair grew long but because he had on a helmet he didn’t notice these changes.

As they walked through the door and put their stuff down, they heard. 

“Fuck my pussy son!!!” from a familiar voice... It was like their dad’s voice but if it were a girl’s voice. 

They walked closer to the sound and saw what looked nothing like their father being fucked by some girly figure that looked nothing like their brother... But they knew instantly that it was them, that was their daddy on the floor begging for their little brother’s cock. 

The boys wanted to turn away but they were horny and the more they watched the more they wanted to fuck...

“Come on, pull your dicks out boys.” Teddy said in a sexy way as he continued to fuck his daddy. 

“Look boys daddy has a pussy, look at my pussy getting fucked!” the man said in his lust crazed voice... Drool began to drip from his mouth as he panted like a dog.

The boys had enough, they all stripped and noticed the changes they had gone through... KC looked at his twin and he new something was way different, his brother’s penis, which had been the same size as long as he knew 7inches (last time he checked... This morning) was now only 3inches... 

CK blushed as his brother stared at him, like a piece of meat... This was what he always wanted. 

“P-please bro, stop looking at me... Or fuck me... Pick one.” the boy was quickly spun around and pushed to the ground in one motion. The KC was deep in his brother in one go, because his ass was so wet from being horny (again thanks to Inky’s magic) it was easy to push through..

Paul was in front of is dad.

“Oh son, I am sorry for being such a sissy now, but I need my pussy stuffed, I need to be used by bigger dicks... I’m sorry so-” the man’s speech was cut short by his son’s cock being forced into his sissy mouth... Richard was surprised to see his son’s thick 8inch cock being jammed into his mouth... No my mouth is a pussy too, Richard thought as his son drove his cock in and out of his mouth. 

Suddenly the man felt his son’s cock tighten in his pussy, and he felt his ass flood with a wonderful hot liquid... His brain began to float, this was the meaning of his ass... He felt so stupid now for chasing all those women in his life, he was a sissy fag that needed his pussy filled with as much cum as possible.

As Teddy pulled out his cock shrank back to its less then 1inch size...

“Ok little bro, I need to fuck daddy’s sissy ass too.” the jock said, the boy got out of his way and the teen plunged his tool deep into the man’s delicately shaped booty. 

“That’s it son fuck your daddy’s sissy ass, fuck me!!” he said as the boy pulled his blond pony tail. 

Over at the twins KC was holding both of his brother’s arms, pulling them back as he thrust to get deeper into his ass.

“So bro, how do you like your pussy getting fucked?” the boy said as he kissed him on the lips. 

That was right since it was getting pounded like it is, he had a pussy.… “Oh yeah my pussy feels so good.” the boy said as his brother continued to pound him. 

Soon the KC knew he was close, and he unloaded the largest cum load he had ever produced into his sissy twin brother. They both slumped over as they came... The two hung over the couch. 

Little Teddy was licking CK’s cum from off the couch, making sure to get all of the tasty treat. 

At that same time Paul was finishing with his daddy as he screamed “Take my fucking cum you in your fucking pussy!!”

The boy got up and Teddy quickly waked over to his brother to suck off all the cum as juices off of his brother’s magnificent cock.

The boy sucked hard and quickly pulled Paul down to share his own spunk with him... This act made the teen instantly hard again.

“I’m so glad there are so many pussies for me to fuck here.” He said cockily...

“But bro, you have a pussy too.” The little sissy said as if he should know this. 

“What, I’m all man!” he said smugly.

“Sure a man with a pussy,” The boy said again 

What are you talking about?” Paul said as he watched his brother walk over to the fridge and grabbed something.

Teddy came back holding a thick corn on the cob. 

“Here let me show you.” with more power then he looked like he had the boy pulled Paul down and in one motion the teen was flat on his back, and Teddy was sitting on his abs, and the teen’s legs were in the air... 

The boy slowly pushed the piece of corn into the Paul’s hole... Each row of kernels making ripples as the his anal ring stretched around them. The feeling was incredible, pushing and pulling the veggie back and forth. Then the boy changed the angle hitting the teen’s boy spot.

“Fuck your right!!!” he said and then he stayed quiet for a minute “I fucking have a pussy!” he said finally... He didn’t know it could feel so good having something in his pussy.

“KC, I think Paul needs a good fuck.” Teddy said as his arms got tired. 

The boy was there in a second, he might have only had a 7inch cock but it was thick, so it made Paul moan a bit when he trusted deep into his pussy.

“See, this is your pussies propose, you might have a nice cock but you still have a pussy that NEEDS to be used...” Teddy whispered into Paul’s ear. 

“Yes, I need to use my pussy.” Paul agreed. 

“Yeah, you need to get every one of your teammates to use your pussy.”

“OH Fuck yeah!” he said thinking of some of his teammates... Some of them had really nice cocks

“Even your coach needs to use your pussy.” the boy watched as Paul became excited at the thought of getting his coach to fuck him.

“Fuck yeah, he loves to watch us when we shower... I think that will be easy.” the teen said smiling, the thoughts his brother was planting was so hot that it didn’t take long before he was cumming all over his chest.

“Let me help you with that bro.” Teddy said as he licked this brother’s cum off of him sharing it with KC. This made the boy go over the edge... And soon he filled his older brother’s pussy with hot spunk... The Teen came again when he felt the hot sperm fill his hot pussy... 

This time CK helped with him with his mess... They shared his thick cum with a kisses each time the femboi licked some cum up. 

Teddy and KC decided to eat Paul’s cum filled pussy... They were at it until the boy’s pussy was clean and Paul was hard again. 

KC didn’t need convincing he was holding his legs in the air waiting for Paul. 

“Come on bro, I need to feel my pussy too.” he said, wanting what he just saw him experience. 

The teen smiled and with a bit more finesse he slowly dove into his brother’s boy hole. 

KC knew it, it was amazing... He was going to use his brother to find as much dick as he could, now that his brother looked like a girl he could trap many men to fuck CK and then he could join in on the fun...

“Oh fuck bro we are gonna get so much dick!!!” he said looking at his twin... Both CK and Teddy were sucking his nipples as he got fucked.

In the corner Richard had finally recovered and was hopping up and down on the corn teddy used on Paul... He watched as his son’s fucked and felt happy that they were so close. 

-later-

Teddy was hopping on Paul’s dick and CK was hopping on KC’s cock... Their father Richard was now fucking himself with a long eggplant. 

“Ok so it’s settled I will sleep with Teddy in dad’s bed.” said Paul as he came inside Teddy making the boy cum in turn. 

“And I will sleep with CK... In my bedroom.” 

“What about me?” Richard asked like a sad puppy. 

“We can get you a dog.” Teddy said with a smile... The man looked happy, he had never tried a doggy dick before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this :D...

**Author's Note:**

> I worked closely with LinkLink with this story, so send him some love if you liked it. Right here --> http://linklinkys.tumblr.com/


End file.
